


Love Is in the Water

by LittleLex



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Girls in Love, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLex/pseuds/LittleLex
Summary: Sayori becomes friends with a mermaid, Natsuki. Maybe the girls are more than friends.. Perhaps, they're in love.
Relationships: Natsuki & Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Sayuki - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Love Is in the Water

Sayori’s legs dangled in the ocean water, feeling the saltwater rub against her ankles. She sat on the edge of the dock, smiling at the mermaid in front of her, Natsuki. She encountered the mermaid by accident months prior. She had tripped over herself on a motor boat, tumbling into the ocean. It was a miracle no one had witnessed a half-human creature rescuing her. 

It was a quiet night, the moon being the only source of light. The two sat in comfortable silence, hearing the occasional wave hit the shore and the seagulls cawing loudly above.

“Oh, I forgot to give you some junk I found. I’ll be right back.” The mermaid piped up. Her pink hair was tied into two pigtails, thick red bows tied the hair together. Her tail was a light pink and the shimmering scales ran up her chest. 

She disappeared quickly into the water. She was only gone for a few moments. Natsuki reappeared, holding an object in her hand. She tossed it up to Sayori, who barely caught it in time. 

It was a pearl necklace, the piece of jewelry was wet and a bit slimy, but still beautiful. Bits of sand covered the pearls, Sayori brushed them off gently, holding the trinket like it was a newborn baby. 

“Pearls aren’t really in style anymore, it’s considered vintage nowadays. I had it laying around and figured you would make good use of it.” Natsuki explained nonchalantly. Sayori let out a strangled noise in response.

“N-Natsuki, this is wonderful! Pearls are rare here and very expensive! I can’t believe you even gave this to me! Thank you so much!” She exclaimed excitedly. Her eyes were practically in the form of stars. Natsuki’s face blushed and she looked away.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m the best I know.” She muttered. Sayori delicately placed the jewelry into her purse that was laid next to her. Then, she opened her arms wide, inviting Natsuki into a hug. The girl blinked in response.

“You do know I’m drenched, right? Do you want to be soaked as well?” She asked bluntly. Sayori shook her head.

“I don’t care, silly! I just want a hug!” She replied. Natsuki sighed, but complied to the request. It was a bit difficult to reach her, but she gave her the hug she wanted. She ignored Sayori when she mentioned the blush creeping on her face. 

Sayori left soon after, her bed was calling for her. She said her goodbyes to her friend, waving a bit too excitedly as she left, like she wanted to spend as much time as possible with the mermaid.

\---

The next night, the girls met each other again. Sayori turned the engine off of her small boat that was given to as a gift from her family. It only fit one person, but she liked it small and tiny. The two sat in a pleasant silence like they did the night before. 

“Hey, Natsuki? Do you think there would be a way for me to visit your world? Like, without drowning and stuff?” She questioned the mermaid, curiosity dripping in her voice. 

Natsuki blinked, thinking thoughtfully. “Most likely not. The only thing I can think of is having the ability to hold your breath underwater for a very long time. You’d have to be superhuman for that, though.” Sayori pouted, unsatisfied with her friend’s answer. 

“Wouldn’t it be wonderful if there was some magical amulet that gave people the ability to transform into a mermaid?” Sayori hummed. 

She recalled back to a moment in her childhood where she read a book about a piece of magical jewelry that changed a person’s entire being. It was a random addition to their conversation, but Natsuki wondered if a thing like that would even exist in the ocean. The sea is full of possibilities, after all.

\---

Sayori didn’t expect to hear a gorgeous voice once she reached the beach. There was a collection of huge rocks on the side of the shore. The voice was familiar. Sayori soon realized Natsuki was the holder of the voice. She wasn’t too loud, as to avoid unwanted attention, but still loud enough for Sayori to hear. Her back faced Sayori, singing without a care in the world.

The girl didn’t move a muscle, only listening intently to her friend’s voice. Once she finished, Sayori clapped loudly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Natsuki whipped her head around like an owl, almost falling off the rock in surprise. She sighed briefly in relief when she realized it was only Sayori. 

Afterwards, her face burned up in embarrassment. “I-Idiot! You weren’t supposed to listen, you little eavesdropper!” She whispered in a panic. Sayori giggled in response. 

“But your voice is so beautiful! It’s like the dictionary definition of adorable!” She gushed. That only added fuel to the fire. Natsuki let out a spiral of curse words and jumped into the water, waiting for Sayori to join her. 

The second the girl was able to reach Sayori, she pulled her close and tickled her as revenge. Sayori wasn’t too deep in the water, still tall enough for her feet to reach the bottom, as to not drown from the surprise tickles. 

Natsuki eventually stopped to give the human a breather. A few more chuckles left Sayori’s lips, regaining her composure. She cheekily smiled at Natsuki. Feelings and emotions began to emerge inside of her.  _ It was time _ , Sayori thought to herself.

She swallowed down her fear and embarrassment, blush spreading onto her face. It was almost as red as Natsuki’s.

“I didn’t expect to meet someone as lovely as you, Natsuki. I never thought she would be a mermaid, no less!” She started slowly, her eyes darted into the glassy water. Her heartbeat increased, pounding as if she had run a marathon.

“Who would’ve thought I’d.. It’d fall in love with a mermaid..” She breathed out. She could feel her heart about to burst. 

It was Natsuki’s turn to blush profusely. She stuttered, at a loss for words.

“Y-Yeah? Well turns out I l-like a human too..” She mumbled under her breath. Sayori blinked slowly, processing her friend’s words. 

“R-Really?! It’s me isn’t it?!” She squealed. Natsuki growled, the blush on her face growing more and more.

“Don’t make me say it, Sayori..” She retorted. Sayori wrapped herself around the smaller girl, rubbing her head against Natsuki’s face. 

“So.. it’s official then! I’ve waited so long for this moment!” She continued to torture poor Natsuki. 

“Yeah, yeah!” She sarcastically replied. A small smile formed on her lips. “We’re a couple now.” She gently finished. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually been in the dead DDLC fandom for a while now, just never got around to posting stuff. I'm not as active on AO3 anymore, school has been hectic. This fic is all over the place, but I tried. Sayuki is a very underrated ship and deserves more love. Hope you enjoyed! Also, this fic was inspired by headcanons from @sunset-and-periwinkle on tumblr!


End file.
